The present invention relates to teleconference systems, and more particularly to a system and method for injecting pre-canned information regarding determined verbal reactions of participants that are parties to the call.
Teleconference systems, or simply “conference call systems,” bring multiple parties together from remote locations. Ideally, teleconference systems allow participants to communicate with each other as if they were seated in the same room. A teleconference system includes at least two stations (e.g., mobile telephone, landline telephone) set up in remote rooms or locations interconnected by a transmission system, such as a global network or a telephone system.
Participants at each of the stations communicate with each other through audio equipment. Audio equipment for each station typically includes one or more microphones, speakers, and the like.
In some case, participants at a remote site may be a muted state to reduce the level of noise or participation of the participants or to provide a speaker with an ability to continue speaking in an uninterruptable manner.
However, when the participants are in a muted state, the speaker is not provided with any indication that the message being provided is received without un-muting the participants. Thus, if a participant reacts to the speaker's message, the speaker is not able to hear the participants' reaction unless the participant un-mutes the device that is muting the call. This continuous need to mute and un-mute the call is both inconvenient and a burden on the participants in the call.
Hence, there is a need in the industry of providing a speaker or other participants in a conference call a feedback even when some or all of the participants are in a muted mode.